


A Tale of Tails

by A_SoD, CloveeD



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Collaboration, Fanart, Fluff, Fox - Freeform, Fox Stiles, M/M, Steter - Freeform, Wolf Peter, adorableness, guess who draws which floof, tale of tails, wolf - Freeform, you get virtual air kisses from us if you get it right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_SoD/pseuds/A_SoD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloveeD/pseuds/CloveeD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pictoral adventures of two tails in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boop

**Author's Note:**

> A series Stalkerofdoom and I have been drawing together for fluffy times!

Boop! This is where it starts....


	2. Grumble

Grumble grumble. Peter disgruntled.


	3. Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is romance is romance

 

_ _

_peter: totes not a romantic *takes stiles to play under pretty flowers*_

_stiles: *cuddles*_


	4. Shrunken Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny fluffs in tea set!

The game here is: who ate the third blueberry?

 


	5. Autumn Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get set, ready, pounce!

Wolf!Peter stares into a pool like Narcissus, and bored Stiles decides he wants attention.

 


	6. Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mishaps in the snow.

 

Wolf!Peter is 1000% done with Fox!Stiles playing in the snow.


End file.
